


La vérité du lendemain

by camille_miko



Series: L'ivresse d'une nuit et les lendemains [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: frenchdrabble, M/M, Oh no ! Danny you love Steve !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait les lendemains qui chantent et ceux qui déchantent. Il risquait de déchanter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité du lendemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azhureheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhureheart/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Prompt :** « Le lendemain matin » de la nuit des drabbles de FrenchDrabble . Cadeau empoisonné pour Azhureheart.

Danny ouvrit d’un coup les yeux sur les coups de six heures trente du matin. Il avait senti un mouvement et la table de nuit à côté du lit était vide. Son arme ne se trouvait pas sur le meuble, alors qu’il la posait là tous les soirs. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas chez lui, mais chez Steve et que surtout, il était dans son lit. Plus encore, que le mouvement qui l’avait réveillé était celui de Steve bougeant dans son sommeil.  
Cela expliquait l’absence de son arme sur la table de nuit, mais n’expliquait pas pourquoi il avait visiblement dormi le visage contre l’épaule de son Néanderthalien de coéquipier, ni même pourquoi celui-ci le tenait par la taille. Il n’était pas certain de vouloir connaître les raisons exactes de tout cela. Surtout pas alors qu’il semblait prêt à enfin construire quelque chose avec Gaby. Sortant doucement du lit en essayant –et réussissant !- de ne pas réveiller l’autre dormeur, Danny récupéra ses affaires qui étaient en boule au pied du lit. Il se changea rapidement dans le couloir, avant de rentrer chez lui, laissant ses affaires de nuit sur le canapé.  
Steve tenta de l’appeler durant une large partie du Samedi et du Dimanche, mais il ne décrocha pas. Qu’aurait-il à lui dire ?  
« Ecoute, je sais que tu as dû te faire des idées, mais en fait… » C’était un chouette début de conversation. Surtout que ce n’était pas exactement comme s’il ignorait que Steve le considérait comme un peu plus qu’un collègue. Il n’avait rien contre ça. Pour être exact, il s’en fichait éperdument, mais… Même si Steve comptait beaucoup pour lui, même s’il ne lui était pas exactement indifférent –qui le serait face à un type sorti d’un magazine de mode ?- mais il voulait fonder à nouveau une famille, peut-être avoir un second enfant, offrir un foyer équilibré pour Grace.  
Il n’y aurait rien de tout cela avec un autre homme, en particulier avec un qui pensait que lancer des grenades en pleine ville sur des suspects était une méthode conventionnelle d’interrogatoire. Même si sa fille l’adorait et que Steve avait une photo d’eux trois sur la plage sur son bureau. Surtout cela, en fait.  
Quand il arriva au bureau le Lundi, Steve était déjà là, même s’il était près de sept heure trente. En fait, il y avait des chances qu’il était là depuis la fin des appels la veille vers vingt-deux heures. Il envisagea un moment d’aller dans son bureau sans rien dire, mais Steve semblait tellement… Comme s’ils étaient revenus deux ans en arrière. Refermé sur lui-même. Mécanique. Métallique.

« _Steve,  
Je ne peux pas. Je veux fonder une nouvelle famille. Ce n’est pas toi qui es en cause et jamais je ne te le reprocherais. Simplement, je rêve d’autre chose.  
Je suis désolé.  
Danny._ »  
Maintenant, il devait avoir le courage de lui envoyer le mail. Il lui devait au moins la vérité.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
